Solo un momento
by nodokita
Summary: Pequeñas historias encierran grandes momentos. Cotideaneidad, una pizca de humor, romance y algunos tintes de drama. ¿ Te animas a leerlo ? Viñetas algunas aisladas y otras levemente conectadas entre si basadas en alguna imagen. 11 Viñeta: Intercambios. Un simple intercambio a veces puede salvarte la vida.. y tal vez algo mas...
1. ¿Bailamos?

**_Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la genial Rumiko Takahashi._**

De algún lugar no muy lejano se podía escuchar la música que suavemente llenaba todo el recinto.

Habían salido del bullicio principal para tomar un poco de aire, nadie se dio cuenta que de un momento a otro desaparecimos.

Sin saber como, esos pocos minutos de paz, terminaron en una improvisada discusión.. como siempre pasaba.

Luego de gritar airadamente, se miraron, midiéndose, ninguno daría el brazo a torcer. Y finalmente fue él quien rompió el silencio con un suave murmullo que ella no llegó a creer escuchar..

- "¿Que quieres QUE Ranma?" - ella no daba crédito a lo que escuchó..

- "Tampoco era para que te pongas asi..."

- "No tenes fiebre, alucinaciones, ¿comiste algo de Shampoo o Kodachi?"-

La mire muy feo.. ella se dio cuenta que había cometido un grave error preguntando eso...

- "No, nada"

- "Realmente no te entiendo" - la tome por la cintura y la atraje hacia mi

- "No te pedí nada extraño ¿o si?" - ella como toda respuesta abrió sus ojos mirándome como si yo fuera un maldito extraterrestre...

- "¿A ti te parece muy normal lo que me pedís?"

- "Solo te pedí que bailes algo conmigo"

Ella no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba.. el ya no la quería escuchar...

Como no podían hablar, se dedicaron a bailar...

Notas: Las tengo escritas hace tiempo, de a poco las voy completando y es hora que salgan a la luz. No esperen una historia, sino una sucesión de pequeños momentos. Espero que les guste y me dejen sus impresiones.

Las imágenes que corresponden a cada capitulo, las pueden encontrar en mi perfil, ahí esta como acceder a ellas.


	2. Frio

**_Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la genial Rumiko Takahashi._**

- "¿Que diablos haces a esta hora acá?" - era su forma sutil de decirme "hola"

Ella salió del baño sólo ataviada con una toalla que llegaba a cubrir mínimamente su cuerpo en las partes necesarias. Yo simplemente estaba en los últimos peldaños de la escalera viendo como ella aprovecha estar sola en la casa para andar de esa forma.

- "Se supone que no volverias has..ta.. ta.. rde.."

- "¿Nerviosa?"

- "¿Contigo? ¡Jamas!"

- "¿Tienes frío?" - caminaba lentamente acercándome a ella, la estaba acorralando contra la puerta del baño, aun salia un fino vapor por la rendija

- "Nnnn...oo.. ¿por qué?"

- "Por tu tartamudeo" - finalmente apoye una de mis manos al lado de su cabeza y recargue mi peso en ella

- "Nnnoo.. es.. na.. da" - me acerque a su cara escudriñando su mirada

- "¿Estas segura?" - me acerque tanto que comencé a sentir su respiración en mi nariz, estaba en mi límite

- "Sss..ii.."

- "Que bueno, porque sino, tendría que llevarte a tu habitación y ponerte algo más abrigado" - la mire de arriba a abajo unos instantes, me di media vuelta y baje las escaleras silbando una canción que había escuchado por la tarde. Podría adivinar que un lindo sonrojo adornaba sus facciones.

Escuche un fuerte portazo, de seguro la habitación de Akane, y segundos después el cerrojo de la misma.. solo pude sonreir.

* * *

Notas de la autora: No me aguante y subí uno mas el día de hoy. Espero que les guste. Como siempre, si quieren ver la imagen, tienen la pagina en mi perfil. Escuela de Combate Saotome - Tendo ya tiene final así que es cuestión de que yo no me impaciente y suba todo junto..

Espero que me dejen sus impresiones! Saludos, Nodoka.


	3. El Moño

**_Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la genial Rumiko Takahashi._**

Ella estaba sumamente entretenida con su tarea, una y otra vez repetía el mismo movimiento, se veía feliz con su hazaña...

Yo la estaba mirando desde una distancia prudente para no invadir su ritual, ademas de poder admirar lo que ella tan orgullosamente hacia..

Una vez mas su mano se movía de arriba abajo mirando su tarea en el pequeño espejo con pie que tenia frente a ella.

Acomodaba de un lado, del otro, mas arriba, mas abajo, tal vez de costado... yo no puedo ser objetivo, me gusta de todas formas, pero no puedo andar diciendoselo.. no me creería.

- "¿Lo prefieres asi?"

- "¿eh?"

- "Te preguntaba, ¿lo prefieres asi o como antes?"

- "¿Tu que prefieres?"

- "Yo pregunte primero"

- "mmm..."

- "Vamos, di algo"

- "Asi esta bien"

Ella al parecer se quedó contenta con mi respuesta, porque tenía la mejor sonrisa de todas.. Se que si me la quedo viendo, voy a poner esa cara de idiota enamorado que me aparece cada vez que sonríe solo para mi, asi que para volver a la normalidad...

- "Porque así puedo molestarte mejor"

Y tome su pequeño moño, tire de él, y se lo quite...

- "Ahora si esta realmente bien"

Y me escape de ahi, porque estaba seguro que mostrarle el moño amarillo como trofeo de guerra frente a sus narices, después de que había estado más de media hora peinandose no era de su agrado.. y yo quería conservar mi vida...

- "RANNNNNNNNNMMMMMMMMMMMMAAAAA AAAAAAAAA..."

* * *

_Notas de la autora: Otro pequeño momento de ellos, ¿les está gustando? ¿Que les parecio? Escucho ideas y sugerencias de viñetas, incluso si quieren mostrarme fanart para inspirarme con ellos, mucho mejor ! Nos vemos en la proxima edición, no se si a esta hora, pero seguro, por este canal :)_

PD: Como siempre, si quieren ver la imagen, busquen en mi perfil, está el link de la pagina donde esta publicado completo.


	4. Pesadilla

**_Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la genial Rumiko Takahashi._**

Me desperté con esa inconfundible voz que tanto me gusta, solo que con un grito desgarrador. No tenia idea que le había pasado como para que grite asi. Me removí un poco en mi cama intentando encontrar una posición para volver a dormir. Seguro algun gato lo había asustado, no me iba a preocupar por eso... me dispuse a dormir de nuevo. Segundos más tarde escuché sus pasos... aunque estuviera entre un millón de personas yo podía reconocerlos. Bajo sin querer hacer ruido, conociendolo iría en busca de un vaso de leche, eso siempre lograba calmarlo, aunque sea un poco. Volví a acomodarme en mi cama, cuando escuche que volvía en sus pasos. Me tense al escuchar el picaporte de mi puerta girarse y me quede quieta, muy quieta.

El a veces hacía eso, revisaba que yo estuviera bien y no en manos de algún loco secuestrador, pero siempre me ponía nerviosa.

Normalmente me veía y se iba, pero no escuche la puerta cerrarse sino sus pasos acercándose, intenté casi ni respirar para que no se diera cuenta que estaba despierta, sin embargo su susurro me desarmó por completo...

- "Akane..." - si, muy despacito había dicho mi nombre, yo me removí un poco para que creyera que estaba realmente dormida, no se como se atrevió a venir a mi habitación a semejantes horas - "Akane.. ¿estas bien?" - ¿Que si estaba bien? Lo iba a matar... pero si hacía demasiado ruido iba a despertar a medio mundo y sería peor.. la ultima vez se pensaron cualquier cosa..

El acarició mi mejilla y yo no pude resistir mas - "¿Ranma? ¿Que haces a esta hora aquí?"

Ni siquiera se tomo el tiempo de responderme, me abrazó como si su vida dependiera de eso, acariciaba suavemente mi pelo y escondió su rostro es mi cuello. Yo entendía cada vez menos pero simplemente me deje hacer, disfrutaba mucho de estos momento que aunque fueran a cuenta gotas, eran intensos.

Se separó lentamente, y me miró a los ojos - "Soñe que morias.. que no lograba salvarte en Jusenkyo"

Finalmente comprendí su angustia y su necesidad.

- "Estoy bien, nada malo me pasará, ve a descansar"

- "Gracias, y disculpame, pero necesitaba verte"

El salió de mi cuarto, seguro se durmió ni bien apoyó la cabeza en la almohada, estaba mucho más tranquilo que cuando ingresó a la habitación. Ahora la que tenía insomnio era yo.

Aunque había valido la pena.

* * *

_Notas de la Autora: Aquí les dejo otro momento, mas intenso, mas oscuro, desnudando los miedos e inquietudes en este caso de Ranma. Espero que les guste y los espero en el próximo._


	5. Lagrimas

**_Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la genial Rumiko Takahashi._**

Correr.. eso es todo lo que podía hacer por el momento... correr con todas mis fuerzas para alejarme de "ellas"... ni siquiera cuando no estamos en casa podemos estar tranquilos.

"_Mierda__, __mierda__, __MIERDA__, ¿__que __diablos __les __pasa__?"_

Ahí estaban mis hermosas y adorables supuestas prometidas corriendome porque se me ocurrió no querer salir con ellas, y aprovecharon la oportunidad para molestar a Akane..

Así que acá estoy, corriendo por escaparme de las desquiciadas, que ni se preocupan por lo que yo quiero...

En mis brazos llevo a Akane para alejarla de Shampoo y Ukyo... Ella muy contenta no está porque la saqué de su dia de playa, aunque al agua ni se acerque, son sus vacaciones.. pero ¿hubiera preferido que la deje a merced de ellas? prefiero que se enoje conmigo a que le pase algo.. con un golpe se va a desquitar y todo volverá a la normalidad.

- "Oye, ¿que te ocurre?" - sabía que muy feliz no iba a estar por haberla sacado de su lugar en la arena, pero de ahí a llorar, había un largo trecho.. ella estaba llorando en silencio, y el alma se me fue a los pies viendola asi - "No te preocupes, no pienso dejar que nos arruinen las vacaciones"

Aumenté la velocidad con la clara intención de perderlas y con la esperanza de que Akane no llore más.. Di un par de vueltas, hasta que encontré una cueva donde refugiarnos. Pasaron cerca, pero no nos vieron, estábamos a salvo, sin embargo, ella aún lloraba.

- "Ya no nos siguen.. se que querias pasar el día en la playa, pero no sabia que vendrian" - ella me miró con esos ojos que tanto me gustan, pero estaban empañados y no me perdonaba verlos asi... Me volví a acercar a ella y la abracé, intentando confortarla.. es mi manera torpe de pedirle disculpas sin que mi boca tome participación en esto y todo termine mucho peor.

La sentí removerse un poco, los sollozos se hicieron más intensos y a mi se me terminó de romper el corazón. Moví mi brazo sobre su espalda intentando que los sollozos pasen... poco a poco se fue calmando y quedó recostada sobre mi pecho.

Podía sentir en primer plano su respiración contra mi piel.

No se cuanto tiempo pasó hasta que le pregunté... Capaz la habian hechizado, envenenado, o la insultaron... vaya a saber que calamidad le habian hecho...

- "¿que te ocurrió?" - indague, me tenía realmente preocupado, tal vez había llegado tarde - "¿Por que lloras?"

Ella me miró con esos ojitos aun empañados, algo enrojecidos y bajó su cabeza encontrando en la arena algo mas entretenido que yo.. En eso escucho que balbucea pero no logro entender que me dice.. - "¿Que dijiste Akane?"

- "¡QUE ME ROMPISTE EL CASTILLO DE ARENA QUE HABÍA HECHO!"

* * *

_Notas de la autora: Uf.. este si me costó.. lo tenia escrito hace rato, pero el final no me convencía por ningún lado. Tampoco estoy totalmente satisfecha con este, pero mucho mas conforme que con el que se me había ocurrido al principio, quedaba insulso._  
_Igual... no se si decir pobre Akane o pobre Ranma.. ella porque otra cosa me imagino que no puede hacer en la playa, mas que tomar sol y jugar en la arena, y pobre él, porque se pensó que "las chicas" le habían hecho algo y ¡Fue el mismo!... Demás estaba describirles su cara, o lo que pensó cuando ella le dijo porque lloraba, eso.. es para ustedes.. Cualquier cosa me dejan escrito que piensan jiji.. _

_Como siempre, la imagen que viene con esta viñeta, va a estar publicada en la pagina, la cual pueden encontrar en mi perfil. Espero que les haya gustado este pequeño momento, nos vemos en el próximo._


	6. Sudor

_**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la genial Rumiko Takahashi.**_

Ahí estaba él.. se lo veía tan concentrado en su práctica que no se percató que yo estaba mirándolo desde la puerta. Es verano, y pequeñas gotitas de sudor invaden sus músculos y yo solo puedo pensar que me gustaría ser como todas ellas.  
Un golpe de puño combinado con una patada, sus movimientos son perfectos, controlados, certeros, se nota que desde que nació se dedica a las artes marciales porque no se ve esfuerzo en sus facciones, sino simple concentración y placer en lo que está realizando.  
De pronto, hace un salto y gira en el aire... cae como si fuera una pluma a centímetros mío, sin dudas tiene un control perfecto de su cuerpo, no así de su boca..  
- "Vaya vaya, ¿estás entretenida?"  
Se que si le respondo, tendría que hacerlo con un golpe, así que me limito a pasarle la pequeña toalla que le traje para que se seque un poco antes de ir a bañarse. Me mira extraño, él sí se imaginó un paseo por la ciudad, yo sin embargo tengo tanto calor que ni ganas tengo, prefiero acompañarlo mientras practica, ya que si lo mando a volar, no tengo más nada para hacer.  
- "Gracias, lo necesitaba" - y me vuelve a tirar el pequeño trozo de tela húmedo.  
Tomé asiento a un costado del Dojo y el vuelve al centro para reanudar su práctica.  
Ahí estaba de nuevo esa danza mortal perfecta, no podía admitirlo en voz alta, pero es realmente admirable...  
Un rato más tarde me levanté, y salí de ese lugar, necesitaba tomar aire, verlo así estaba causando un efecto extraño en mi... y no estaba lista para admitirselo al egocéntrico número uno de la ciudad.  
Fui a la cocina a buscar una bandeja con un poco de té y galletas que mi hermana había preparado, tomé aire y me encamine hacia el recinto.  
Entré y me senté en mi lugar nuevamente, poco después estaba sentado al lado mío tomando una galleta y secándose nuevamente con la nueva toalla que traje en mi breve paseo.  
Me gustan estos momentos donde no hacen falta palabras, así evitamos los malos entendidos, y por sobre todo, las peleas.  
Me senté mirándolo directamente y en sus ojos yo podía leer claramente que estaba confundido, que no entendia porque habia abandonado la taza de te para mirarlo directamente.  
Respiré hondo y me llene de valor, tome su brazo y lo miré...  
- "Ranma.. quiero que me entrenes"  
El no dio crédito a lo que escuchó, yo no deje de mirarlo para hacerle entender que iba en serio.  
Todo lo que les cuente a partir de que le dije eso a mi adorable prometido, estará de más.. porque si se imaginaron que salió corriendo, no lo vi hasta el día siguiente y encima, no le pude pegar porque el muy idiota no me dió tiempo ni para descargarme...  
Imaginan bien.

* * *

_Notas de la autora: Aquí otro pequeño momento entre ellos. Esta vez deje a Akane picando.. y Ranma huyendo.. creo que es mas una cuestión de sorpresa y pensar como hacerlo, mas que un "no querer hacerlo".. pero vamos a ver como avanza esto.. ¿Que les van pareciendo? ¿Les gustan las imágenes en las que me inspiro? Ya saben que en mi perfil está la pagina donde esta publicado el capitulo con su imagen correspondiente. Los veo en el próximo, saludos, Nodoka._


	7. Fiebre

_**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la genial Rumiko Takahashi.**_

- "Vamos Ranma, levantate, ya es tarde"  
Ella siempre tan sutil, gritándome para que me despierte, ¿no puede ser una vez amable y dulce pidiendome las cosas? Ella no se caracteriza por eso... para nada. Ella es explosiva, impredecible, una marimacho.. mierda, me mataria si me escuchara. Bajé a desayunar y ahí estaba mi tormento matutino, lease, mi prometida, desayunando, esta ¿sonrojada?. Me llamó la atención, pero estaban todos mirándonos como para preguntarle, así que me senté a desayunar. Ella había empezado antes que yo y solía apurarme a mi para salir, pero extrañamente yo terminé antes.. estaba con la mirada perdida en algún punto de la mesa, y su rostro estaba indescifrable. Prefiero verla gritándome y diciendome que me apure que con semejante gesto.

Me levanté, tomé mis cosas, y ella pareció reaccionar. Salimos juntos rumbo a la escuela, y cuando me disponía a correr como lo hacíamos cada mañana veo que no tiene intenciones de seguirme y va caminando, algo realmente va mal. Me subí a la reja y seguimos nuestro camino  
- "¿Estas bien?" - me miró de nuevo con ese gesto perdido que tenía en el desayuno  
- "Si, ¿por?" - y todavía me pregunta..  
- "Estas.. rara" - balbuceé  
- "Estoy bien" - sentenció  
No le pude sacar ni una palabra mas en todo el camino hasta que doblamos en la última esquina y vi como en cámara lenta perdía el equilibrio, salté y la tomé en brazos. Sus ojos estaban cerrados y respiraba agitada. Lentamente abrió los ojos y logró enfocarme, tenía una expresión cansada en su semblante.  
- "¿que te paso?"  
- "Nada, estoy bien, hoy tenemos examen"  
- "Ni lo pienses, te acabas de desvanecer y aun piensas en el examen, nos vamos con Tofu"  
- "Ranma, estoy bien" - intentó levantarse, pero en el intento de removerse de mis brazos, terminó cayendo nuevamente en ellos. La mire a los ojos y me dí cuenta. Tome su flequillo y lo levanté, hice lo mismo con el mio. Volaba de fiebre.  
No esperé mas, tampoco escuche sus quejas, me limité a tomarla entre mis brazos admirando su ofuscado rostro por lo que yo tenia planeado hacer y por lo que ella sabía que era lo mejor y que no aceptaría..  
Cuando llegamos a casa, estaba dormida entre mis brazos, entré por la ventana, y la deje en su cama descansando.  
Paño tras paño su fiebre bajaba unas líneas, y cuando la luna asomaba en el firmamento, sus ojos me miraban, ya tranquilos. Agradecidos.  
Se que no es amable, es una marimacho impredecible. Pero es mi marimacho.

* * *

**_Información Importante: Estas viñetas están basadas en algún fanart que encontré en la web, en mi perfil está la pagina donde pueden verlos._**

_Notas de la autora: ¿Que les pareció este capitulo? Siempre creí que a pesar de que se llevan como perro y gato, cuando les pasan cosas importantes, ellos siempre están para el otro, y pueden dejar las peleas, conflictos y todo atrás. ¿A ustedes que les parece? Espero que les haya gustado esta viñeta, nos vemos en la próxima, saludos, Nodoka._


	8. Gracias

_**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la genial Rumiko Takahashi.**_

Después de la tormenta, llega la calma. En este caso la normalidad, me siento como nueva, mejorada, renovada, sana. El es mi caballero en un corcel blanco.. aunque le falte el corcel y muchas veces lo caballero, pero así es el. Así esta bien. Estuvo todo el día conmigo, no me quito los ojos de encima, cuidó de mí en todo momento, es su forma de ser caballero conmigo. Así nos enojemos o nos gritemos, siempre me cuida.  
Me cambié y fui a despertarlo, le grité como hago siempre. Es mas costumbre que otra cosa, bajé a desayunar, y pronto estaba él haciéndome compañía, quejándose de mis modos, una típica mañana.  
Salí de casa y eché a correr por la vereda, yo sé que él va a venir unos pasos detrás mío, siempre lo hace. Lo escuche venir, apurado y con una tostada en su boca, de nuevo dedicándome sus palabras amables sobre como lo había dejado solo. Empecé a caminar, pronto lo vi ponerse a la par mía, terminó su tostada de un solo bocado, seguro que dispuesto a gritarme algo, pero por una vez yo fui mas rápida y le gane, aunque sea en un pequeño detalle, pero le gane.  
Tomé su mano y automáticamente se congeló, empezó a caminar como un robot, me divierte mucho su actitud, aunque me gustaría que se portara más normal. Pronto se relajó y estaba caminando como una persona relativamente normal, al menos lo más normal que el puede, y finalmente le dije lo que debía, desde ayer que se lo quería decir y no encontraba un momento.  
- "Gracias"  
Seguimos caminando así, tomados de la mano, él estaba tan rojo como su camisa china, yo solo quería hacerle saber que era importante lo que había hecho por mi y estaba agradecida. Una cuadra antes de la escuela, lo solté y se frenó, obviamente se extraño de mi acción, pero lo miré sonriendo y pronto entendió.  
A veces con nosotros las palabras sobran. Los silencios hablan, nos comunican. Nuestras acciones hablan mas que miles de palabras.

* * *

**_Información Importante: Estas viñetas están basadas en algún fanart que encontré en la web, en mi perfil está la pagina donde pueden verlos._**

_Notas de la autora: Aquí les traigo la continuación de la viñeta anterior.. "Solo un momento" en la vida de nuestros dos protagonistas.. espero que les guste! Nos vemos en la próxima!_


	9. Lluvia

_**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la genial Rumiko Takahashi.**_

Mire al cielo, y maldije al del pronóstico matutino, los benditos dibujitos eran puras nubes con lluvia, y en cambio el cielo estaba totalmente despejado. Empecé a caminar rumbo al Dojo, estaba de buen humor, había sido un dia tranquilo, saque el paraguas a pasear, todavía siento que el meteorólogo me mintió horriblemente. Akane se quedó con sus amigas terminando un trabajo práctico, así que la vuelta a casa va a ser en paz... aburrida.

Pase por el centro comercial, y pronto termine sentado en el Uchan degustando uno tras otro deliciosos okonomiyakis.

- "¿Y eso?"

- "Es un trueno Ran-Chan, hoy anunciaron lluvia"

- "Ya se que anunciaron lluvia, por eso ando con el paraguas, lo que no entiendo es como si recién estaba despejado y ahora el cielo se quiere caer abajo" - suspiré, realmente no entendía este clima, el cielo antes despejado ahora era un manto oscuro de nubes grises - "Me voy yendo, tuve un buen dia y no quiero terminarlo como chica"

- "Adios Ran-chan" - ella se despidió con un gesto y siguió atendiendo a sus clientes.

Comencé a caminar con el paraguas en mano, el cielo amenazante, pero aun no se había cumplido el bendito pronóstico, al menos ya no sentia que lo habia traido en vano. Termine llegando al Dojo y recién cuando me senté en el comedor se largó una lluvia torrencial.

- "Vaya, parece que el pronóstico tuvo razón.. quien lo diria" - Nabiki se sentó a mi lado

- "¿Akane llegó?" - no quería seguir maldiciendo al pronosticador

- "Vaya, ¿ahora te preocupa?"

- "Solo en tu imaginación"

- "No llego ella, ¿no venía con vos?" - Kasumi es mucho más amable, sin duda.

- "Estaba haciendo un trabajo en la escuela"

- "¿Quisieras ir a buscarla?" - seguro que mi cara le hizo saber que mi respuesta era negativa, sin embargo, no puedo negarme a su pedido. Antes de salir del comedor, vi la sonrisa macabra de Nabiki, siempre es lo mismo con ella..

Corrí en dirección a la escuela cubriéndome lo mejor que podía para evitar transformarme, esquivando los charcos que ya habian formado por la intensa lluvia, lo hice por el camino que Akane solía utilizar para volver por si la encontraba, pero no tuve suerte. Llegue a la escuela y ahí estaba, sentada en las escaleras del frente.

Me acerqué y ella me miró confiada...

- "Pense que no vendrías" - la cubrí con el paraguas y comenzamos a caminar regreso a casa. A pesar de que nos llevamos como perro y gato, ella sabe que siempre la voy a cuidar, y ese es nuestro acuerdo tácito.

- "Atchus"

- "¿Estas bien?" - y revise que no se estuviera mojando, ahi vi que ella estaba varios centímetros afuera del paraguas para que yo pudiera permanecer seco, esa es su manera de agradecerme y cuidarme. La tome de la cintura y la atraje hacia mi, asi ya no se mojaría. El resto del camino a casa fue en silencio, cuando llegamos, dejamos el paraguas en el recibidor y ella comenzó a subir las escaleras para cambiarse la ropa mojada.

- "Ranma" - asomó la cabeza para que yo la pudiera ver - "Te debo una" - finalmente se perdió por las escaleras.

* * *

**_Información Importante: Estas viñetas están basadas en algún fanart que encontré en la web, en mi perfil está la pagina donde pueden verlos._**

_Nota de la autora: Creo que me demore demasiado, las tengo escritas y a veces olvido actualizar... Lo lamento.. muchas veces me cuelgo. Diría que esta viñeta ha sido de intermedio... ya verán porque. Espero que les haya gustado. Nos vemos en la próxima._


	10. Examen

_**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la genial Rumiko Takahashi.**_

No me pude contener mas, estalle, y todo lo que atine a hacer es llorar. Impotencia, rabia, bronca, vergüenza, que salía de mi en forma de ríos cristalinos incontenibles.

Subí corriendo las escaleras escapando de todo el mundo, que alguien me viera en este estado solo lo intensificaría. Llegue hasta la terraza y me recargue sobre la puerta. No puedo precisar cuanto tiempo paso, pero poco a poco mis sollozos se fueron calmando.

Escuche de manera ausente como sonaba el timbre para ingresar nuevamente a clases pero yo no estaba en condiciones de prestar atención a ningún profesor, así que simplemente me senté y abracé mis rodillas. De pronto, escucho pasos, mi cuerpo instantáneamente se tensó. Presto atención sin sacar mi cabeza del nido que hice con mis brazos y reconozco esos pasos, sin pensarlo demasiado, salto desde donde estoy hacia la persona que se acerca a mi.

- "Akane, ¿que te ocurre? ¿te paso algo?" - me limito a no contestar, se que está preocupado por mi, pero no encuentro las palabras para decirle lo que me ocurrió. El entiende mi silencio y se limita a devolverme el abrazo esperando que me calme y finalmente hable.

Unos minutos después, ya más tranquila y aun en sus brazos, le digo con voz temblorosa:

- "Me fue mal en un examen" - y me puedo imaginar su cara de "¿Y por esto estas así ", a el le pasa todo el tiempo... no me entiende, pero aun me abraza, y me reconforta de la manera que solo el puede hacerlo.

- "¿Estas mejor?" - me pregunta al cabo de un rato, yo solo puedo mover la cabeza asintiendo, todavía tengo un nudo en mi garganta que no me deja hablar - "No es para tanto, sino, mírame a mi" - y soltó esa risa neurótica que indica que "el es el mejor en lo que sea".. no pude evitar sonreírme un poco, al menos con su comentario me había sacado un poco el mal trago..

- "Justamente, porque no quiero terminar como vos, me molesta tanto haber fallado" - su risa paró en secó y ahora era mi turno de reír a carcajada limpia.

* * *

**_Información Importante: Estas viñetas están basadas en algún fanart que encontré en la web, en mi perfil está la pagina donde pueden verlos._**

_Notas de la autora: Al menos no me tarde una eternidad en actualizar... _

_Saben, soy una fanática de los fanarts de Ranma y Akane, tengo un montón para elegir y para cada viñeta los miro imaginándome mil y una situaciones de como llegaron al momento de la "foto", es así como veo y siento cada uno de estos pedacitos de la vida de mis personajes favoritos. No me pude aguantar y termine hilando un poco cada una de las viñetas, avanzando lentamente en su relación, no siempre es así, pero la historia tiene un objetivo: Completar lo que Rumiko nos dejo muy a la imaginación, pero con la certeza que así seria. Por eso hoy, y después de estas largas notas, les quería pedir a quien me lea, que si tienen mas fanart o imágenes que les gustan, o incluso dibujos propios, me gustaría verlos, para sumar a mi colección como así también, con suerte, inspirarme para una de mis pequeñas viñetas. Desde ya muchas gracias a todos por leer estas lineas.  
No los aburro mas, los espero en la próxima._


	11. Intercambios

_**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la genial Rumiko Takahashi.**_

No tengo idea a cuantos dioses había hecho enfadar a lo largo de mi vida para merecer esto... Ahí estaba ella, enfrascada en lo que algún espectador casual podría calificar de una "batalla campal" pero que para quien la conociera sabía que simplemente estaba cocinando.

Estaban tirados por todos lados lo que se suponía que eran ingredientes de alguna receta mezclados con diferentes utensilios de cocina, incluso algunos estaban clavados en las paredes como si hubieran sido participantes de un combate a muerte. Me oculte tras el marco de la puerta cuando note que se giró hacia mi y casi me descubre espiando, cuando se supone que no debería estar en casa. Seguí observando el espectáculo cuando la precaria cocinera introduce un molde de dudoso contenido al horno y casi me descubre nuevamente cuando en su afán de festejar haber logrado lo que ella pretendía se encaminó a la puerta y tuve que salirme del paso para que no me descubra cerca.

La vi salir de la zona de desastre, contenta y con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. Baje del techo, que era donde me había ocultado y me introduje a la cocina como si fuera un lugar minado, teniendo cuidado de no tocar nada, me asomé al horno y pude ver un burbujeo poco corriente en la preparación que hizo Akane. Acercándome al pasillo a revisar que no volviera, me dispuse a hacer algo por mi salud y mi integridad física. Saque del horno "eso" y limpié un poco la cocina para estar más cómodo, miré el libro que supuestamente contenía la receta que Akane debería preparar y me dispuse a seguirla... No hay actividad en el mundo con la que el Gran Ranma Saotome no pueda hacer, incluso cuando era una simple receta de cocina. Con una preparación normal, volví a meter el recipiente en el horno y salí de allí antes de ser descubierto, con un poco de suerte ella sacaría el pastel a tiempo, imaginando que el que había hecho ella se le olvidaría, sería el tiempo necesario para el que yo puse saliera bien.

Al cabo de un rato entre a la casa como si recién hubiera llegado..

- "Llegue"

- "No te acerques a la cocina" - ese fue el grito de ella

- "¿Estás cocinando?" - sin hacerle caso a su advertencia, me acerque a ver como había salido mi pastel.

Ahí estaba ella, con una manga llena de crema chantilly intentando decorar la bendita torta.. no se si tenia mas crema ella sobre su rostro o la que había llegado a poner sobre la cubierta. Pero a pesar de todo estaba feliz por lo que ella imaginaba que hizo sola.

- "Lo probaras ¿cierto?" - ella me miró con esa cara de niña ilusionada, y yo, el tonto incapaz de decirle que no

- "¿Me quieres matar?" - me resistí como solía hacer aunque esta vez tenía la certeza que no moriría si lo probaba.

Ella me miró con los ojos llorosos y yo no pude más que resignarme melodramaticamente

- "Esta bien, lo probare, no me queda otra salida..." - puse mi mejor cara de asco y salí hacia el comedor donde anuncie a todos los presentes - "Ahí viene Akane, y estuvo cocinando"

Toda la familia huyó despavorida como si se acercara una bomba nuclear y yo me quedé sentado esperando que viniera con el pastel.

Nadie me preguntó porque no salí corriendo yo también sino que me desearon suerte ante lo que se me venía. Cuando de la cocina de Akane se trata, no se si es peor el remedio o la enfermedad.

- "¿Y los demás?"

- "Salieron"

- "Pero.. ¿como? hace un rato estaban todos aquí"

- "Tienen instinto y pueden hacerle caso" - me miró como si quisiera matarme, pero no podía, ya que estaba demasiado contenta con que me hubiera quedado

- "Ten" - y puso una porción del pastel. Lo saboree sabiendo que había logrado una obra maestra

- "Te quedó bien" - intenté ser modesto

- "¿eh? ¿En serio?" - y sin creer lo que yo le decía lo probó - "mm.. esta bueno... ESTA BUENO, pude cocinar !"

Salió del comedor saltando y gritando a los cuatro vientos que había podido cocinar..

Una gota resbaló por mi nuca de solo imaginar que cosas tendría que hacer para evitar que nuevamente se acerque a la cocina, ya que mi tormento personal nunca se enteró del pequeño cambio en su receta...

* * *

**_Información Importante: Estas viñetas están basadas en algún fanart que encontré en la web, en mi perfil está la pagina donde pueden verlos._**

_Notas de la autora: Esta salió un poco mas larga, la quise cambiar, la corri de lugar, di 20 vueltas, hasta que dije: "Y salió larga pero me gustó!" Y así quedo! ¿Que les pareció? Espero que les guste y nos vemos en la próxima!_


End file.
